User talk:Rasengan888/Archive 4
Archives: *I *II *III your back☺☻☺☻☺☻ YOUR BACK :D ☺☻ --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan'6''''7''8'9'']]☻☺'You May Approach the Awesome'☺☻ 19:03, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Fixed I fixed it but it wont have a white letter outline Also, welcome back, im sorry if i couldnt help the issue you had trying to come on here --Seireitou 19:07, 9 March 2009 (UTC) you missed the polls :D heres one for you to edit --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan'6''''7''8'9'']]☻☺'You May Approach the Awesome'☺☻ 19:12, 9 March 2009 (UTC) It's Been A While The Three Searches! Quest For the Yellow Star Crystal! Part 2 currently isn't finished. Wanna continue it? Achrones150 22:57, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Also, my characters are also currently in the timeline of Naruto Omega Beta: Tales of the Heros. Achrones150 23:03, 10 March 2009 (UTC) k All right. Achrones150 23:53, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Uhh... Why did you send me that voting thing? gohanRULEZ 20:02, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ok um when is the next match of the sannin tournament starting?--Darknesslover5000 14:35, 12 March 2009 (UTC) and ok I'll contribute--Darknesslover5000 14:36, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the heads up. Achrones150 19:34, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Look On The Bright Side Our fight just might be interesting. Achrones150 02:40, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Yes I know how to clean it up. Achrones150 14:02, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Well The fight is inside Ryuka's mind, so I don't really know how Otonami would come in.... Achrones150 15:46, 15 March 2009 (UTC) All right Just don't interfere in the fight completely. Achrones150 15:52, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Nice Cliffhangerr Cya later then. Achrones150 16:24, 15 March 2009 (UTC) >_< All right. Cya later, again. Achrones150 18:30, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Your Turn Your turn on the Battle For Supremacy: Ryuka Uchiha vs Keiba story. Achrones150 23:30, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Well I'm leaning in favor of Ryuka winning....but you're probably wanting Otonami to win. >_< Achrones150 19:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Meh. Maybe it should be a draw again? Achrones150 19:12, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Hmmm.... currently, I'm using the Future Ryuka, and you're using Otonami Sokudo. Based on their statistics, who would most likely win? Achrones150 19:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Kyashi would be considered a little bit stronger. Achrones150 19:20, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe in another RP, she and Otonami can fight? Lol. Achrones150 19:22, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Just for now, Otonami can win..... but this means you have to let Kyashi win in the next fight. >:) Achrones150 19:26, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Ryuka loses, Kyashi wins. Achrones150 19:31, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Question Otonami seems to hate Keiba a lot. Why is that? Achrones150 19:50, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Ah. All right. Achrones150 19:58, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm kinda multi-tasking right now. Achrones150 20:03, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm still posting on the other story. Your turn on that,now. Achrones150 20:11, 16 March 2009 (UTC) >_> Havin' fun? Achrones150 20:14, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Question Could the reason their article is called "Raging Emotions" is because of Kyashi's previous betrayal? Achrones150 21:03, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Cya Later. Achrones150 21:07, 16 March 2009 (UTC) o_O Blowing up the forest is a bit out of the usual in a supposed spar, isn't it? >_> Achrones150 21:32, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Lol It was quite interesting.... ^_^ Achrones150 21:53, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Cya Cya! Achrones150 21:55, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Hay Hay i hate to ask you this but cud you have a look that this fight. and give your opinion on it. i i think i had him but i ges he didnet. so if youd let me know id grately appreciate it. thanks Mr. Monk 20:14, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Second Match: Makan Shunkan vs. Monk yea. well didnet meen the jusew to kill him i woud of didsomething in the end> but the poblem i have with it whas he puled out that genjusew out of no whera. Mr. Monk 20:53, 18 March 2009 (UTC) trew. i trid to look at his charites profile and see if he hadsomthink like that> but it whas a litel vage. and i pobley mised somthing. thanks. sory if i sound whiney i dident intend to i just whantied your opininon on it thanks. Mr. Monk 21:01, 18 March 2009 (UTC) The Sharingan Tells You.... It is now your turn. ^_^ Achrones150 19:27, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome message Hi! I saw the message that you left on User talk:Wikia. The welcome tool is an automatic process that signs the name of the most recently active admin on the wiki. If you guys would like to have one particular admin sign all the messages, then that's easy to set up. Let me know what you'd like to do; I'm happy to help with it! -- Danny (talk) 17:22, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hi,I'm New Hi,I'm new and am wondering if you could help me understand this wiki as I really confused Signed By Extreme Noob --Katon 20:58, 24 March 2009 (UTC) GIFs and Friends Hello Rasengan888(i think that i spelt that wrong), I like to now: How did u make those GIFs or if u didnt make them, where did u get them? Also can you add me to ur friends list: --Hamachi1993 16:10, 25 March 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 Hey It's been your turn on the story for a few days dude.--Darknesslover5000 14:35, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Hay hay just wondering how long you give pepel to resond on a ternament batell. thanks. Mr. Monk 20:03, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Hey dude Ahatake's looking for Otonami right now!!!!!!--Darknesslover5000 20:41, 4 April 2009 (UTC) An Actual Naruto Fanon Webpage I've found in recent weeks that our wiki is dysfunctional, simply because it's a wikia. I have heard many suggestions to help fix it, but (and I hate to say this) it wont happen because a wikia is free to be edited by anyone. So I have now come up with a more prudent solution. A website, forums to be more precise. I choose this solution for several reasons; * It limits the amount of godmodders: ** A wikia is free to be edited however the user sees fit, this means we have little control over god modding. However on the forums they must conform to our rules or be banned. * It keeps things organized. * and most importantly, the wiki here, that you have created can become simply that, an archive. The wiki will be used to document the important characters, jutsu, stories ect, that happen on the forums. The wiki will be freed of most (if not all) crossovers, and articles can be cut down to only whats on the forums. Mewshuji, AzureDragoon, and Hikaru2Misaru are already users on the forums and so I now ask you too to join. Here is the url: http://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/ All current Rps will be moved to the forums where they will continue as normal while the wiki undergoes some maintenance and becomes the wiki for those forums. Thank you. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 16:16, 17 April 2009 (UTC) HEY!!!! AHATAKE... IS ... LOOKING... FOR ...OTONAMI... SO... HE ...CAN...KILL...HIM...FOR...USING...HIM...AS...A..PRACTICE....DUMMY!--DL5K 14:41, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Sei's page. Someone is messing with Sei's page o Bleach Fanon wiki,yo. gohanRULEZ 19:31, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Are users aloud to edit or vandalizes the pages of other users? gohanRULEZ 19:37, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Do you know why that guy was wreaking Sei's page? gohanRULEZ 19:40, 28 April 2009 (UTC) What was the point? What was the point of the Rank of Sannin Tournament?--Darknesslover5000 20:50, 28 April 2009 (UTC) yea but don't Delete Ahatake and Ryuka's battle. that fight was neccessary for Ahatake's development--Darknesslover5000 18:29, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Deletion Don't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to help with the deletion on D-Day. Sure. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:23, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Category:Articles for immediate deletion. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 23:23, 14 May 2009 (UTC) what chats? title speaks--Darknesslover5000 03:33, 16 May 2009 (UTC) don't know I haven't used this wiki much since Ahatake was killed. I made Lukino just to kill Ahatake. I don't know if I'll ever use him again so I don't know how often I'll be on this wiki. I'm mainly on the bleach fanfiction wiki now so I don't know what u were talking about.--Darknesslover5000 16:08, 16 May 2009 (UTC) i'm good thanks though. And he's been dead for over a month. Check Other World.--Darknesslover5000 16:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ??? Hi it's Takeshi. What are you talking about? Takeshi only knows chidori, he doesn't know rasengan. User:Takeshi57 17 May 2009 Qusetion Hey, I was wondering how a person becomes an admin. Can you write back on my user talk page? Thanks. User:Takeshi57 17 May 2009 16:42 Yes Sure you can fight me. -Teru Kagami May 17 2009 Rasenshuriken Um does that mean I have to get rid of Rasenshuriken or can I keep it? -Teru Kagami May 17 2009 Um Do you think I'm Teru? Or did you want to do a battle and forgot to ask? Just saying. User:Takeshi57 20 May 2009 ? Oh I was just wondering when you are ready to make the article cuz I'm ready when you are. P.S I'm usually at my friend's house after school you know User:Takeshi57 so I might not be able to help you start it til I get home so you can start working on the beginning thanks.=) hello I'm a fairly new user and i need to talk to an admin. Ive sent an email to some admins but apparently no response. Its in regard of your policies here. While looking around Ive found some character profiles the seem to be unbelievably strong and have no balance and yet no ones touched on them. Ive read the rules and guidelines and though i may not know more than most admins here Ive been creating fan fiction for several years. Me and my team are currently working on a Naruto Fan Fiction but we have yet to have posted anything on wiki. I love the work Ive read on here and all id like to say is keep it up :) but id like to talk to an admin so i could have some questions answered. please message me back thank you. User: Desmasuku http://i245.photobucket.com/albums/gg74/bluepoo1/FF_575.png 05:32, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ----------------------------------- :thanks for the information and the list of people who are active :) i seem to have left messages actually to someone who hasn't been on. But i have some questions but i rather ask u personally through email or something than post them here. To avoid any controversy with anyone else :) if its possible. thanks http://i245.photobucket.com/albums/gg74/bluepoo1/FF_575.png 18:40, 26 May 2009 (UTC) umm... I'm kinda wondering what you mean by start the article. I thought you asked Teru to fight you, when did you ask me? User:Takeshi57 26 May 2009 Sorry, Rasen. There was a glitch in the Naruto Fanon Chat Room that kept people from seeing my messages. You can still PM me, though, on Chatango. Achrones150 14:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Bah. Oh sure, why not. ^_^ Achrones150 14:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds Fair Enough. Although, at the moment, I'm unfortunately a bit busy. >.< Achrones150 14:43, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Me too Title speaks. >.< --Achrones150 14:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Sure I'm not busy ATM. Achrones150 15:04, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Seperate Battle. The other two people writing the story possibly wouldn't like you just suddenly barging in. Achrones150 15:08, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah We had discussed it in PM. --Achrones150 15:11, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Ah. I'm assuming she has the same kekkei genkai as him, then? Achrones150 15:16, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... I'm leaning more in favor of a story. Achrones150 15:21, 5 July 2009 (UTC) depends on which Ahatake you want to fight, past or future--Ahatake Kurosaki 16:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) well you have to wait. I'm a little busy. srry--Ahatake Kurosaki 16:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC) It's A Filler Between Kibou and Akane. Blame Ahatake. >.> Achrones150 16:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Darn It! You waited until I got busy again! >_< Achrones150 17:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Possibly Ryuka, when I get the chance. Achrones150 18:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Well Otonami suddenly comes across Ryuka again, they have a little talk, and he assists to go look for his sister. That sound good? Achrones150 18:24, 5 July 2009 (UTC) k Take your time. I'm busy too, after all. Achrones150 18:29, 5 July 2009 (UTC) All right I'm ready on my end. I think. Achrones150 20:17, 5 July 2009 (UTC) It's OK Yeah, I still got to learn the rules Itachisharkak 03:18, 11 July 2009 (UTC) So So, Speedy has a sister now? The always surprising Darkest Shinobi 21:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Good/Bad That's good that you made Otonami better. I'll probably do that with Indo. Oh yeah, and I saw Mewshuji's so-called paln to delete articles that tie into the show...not good. For some reason, he deleted the Slabia of Darkness article. I had to remake it. The always surprising Darkest Shinobi 00:15, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Oh Dang, I forgot about that! Oh well. I've never heard of chatango...what is it? The always surprising Darkest Shinobi 00:19, 14 July 2009 (UTC) thanks Thanks. I'll do that. The always surprising Darkest Shinobi 04:34, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey what's up. Thanks for inviting me to the tournament. I apreciate it. How do the tournaments work? Is it like users chararacter vs.anothers users users character? Oh, andim pretty sure I joined in late late febuary. Sorry The last Message that was sent was sent by me aosh hatchi. Question The current Characters that are going to compete are from different time eras. So how will they compete if their in complete different times? I know its a stupid question but i had to ask. ? Is it okay if I join your tournament im a rookie too. --Teru Kagami 05:16, 8 August 2009 (UTC) oh sorry Im sorry, i suck at explaining things. wat i meant was that Terus brother in the tournament was born 1000 years after the original story. Mori and daisuke were born during the actual story. my Character Aosh hatchi was born 80 years after the actual story. Does that make sense? Hey Otonami's picture is cool now. The dark ninja 20:50, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm? Which game? The dark ninja 23:33, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Oh Sorry. Never heard of it. Is it japanese? The dark ninja 23:41, 12 August 2009 (UTC) That'd be cool That'd be cool, but I don't have Wi-Fi. My friend (the guy who wrote Brock Lee) does. When I'm at his house, I'll try e-mailing you or something. The dark ninja 23:48, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I need to know what time is it in your area. So I don't get you at a bad time or something when I e-mail you. The dark ninja 00:05, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Dang. for me it's 5:09. A 3 hour difference. The dark ninja 00:10, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Ok Alright. The dark ninja 00:23, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Chatango Thanks for the help, but i never really liked chatango...too many ppl O.o But hey wats up, i havent seen u in a while on this wiki or the naruto wiki AMTNinja 00:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :wow ur certainly busy O.o oh hey, i have a site leafsgreatestninja.proboards.com thats all rp, and its got a chat room too, so you check it out if u want AMTNinja 00:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) sorry i wont be here the day that the tournament starts because im at my dads and my dad doesnt have internet. so im just telling you ahead of time. ill be on friday though... i hope Aosh hatchi 02:17, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Rookie Showdown Tourny I think I'm going to have to withdraw from the tournament. I just don't have the time to keep up with several people at once, being at work for several hours, 5 nights a week, and since I'm primarily nocturnal I tend to sleep til work and stay up all night. If this causes a problem with the layout of the tournament, I'm sorry, but I'd much rather RP in real time on certain other sites. I mostly use Naruto Fanon for jotting down character ideas, however I will participate in a 1-on-1 battle. Sorry again, --Sean, the Origin (Contact Sean) 05:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) don't know whether it was to many people or me personally but sorry i have no interest in being in the rookie tournament. thanks but no thanks.--Sasoririlenyth 02:28, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hokage, Fourth World War Hey, im starting a RP the fourth shinobi war and i need the Kage, and u r an admin and Hokage so can u help me out pls? Itachisharkak 20:51, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Take me out I'm sorry, but as a Christian I have certian things i live up to. I am leaving NF so take Kurisu out of the rookie tournament. Itachisharkak 04:59, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Im back in I left cuz teru made me mad, so i made him mad. Leave Kurisu in the tourney. Itachisharkak 15:58, September 11, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? ?--Inferuno Ryuu 17:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Right. But really most of the OC's are overpowered. And that much people knowing Rasengan is just horrible.--Inferuno Ryuu 19:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Think about how easy it is to make a justu like the Rasengan. I made a jutsu like the Rasengan named Supernova.--Inferuno Ryuu 19:10, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ok ok this is ticking me off. i've not had any problem before adding picture to my articles or aligning them where i want them. but i'm having trouble with my latest article. its called Baltho Azar. i was wondering if you could fix what i can't. the info box keeps getting pushed to the bottom and i need it at the top. the two pics that are up top need to be pushed down but they refuse to respond to anything i try. please help me.--Sasoririlenyth 01:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey You removed my Deidara fanon page... why? I don't wanna get into a fight or anything. I just wanna talk to you about it. --Nixta 08:32, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I haven't finished it yet.--Nixta 04:42, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Appreciate it, I'm going to start making more mainspace edits now. Thanks again, Suigetsu Namikaze ( T | ) hey Is there an opening? Can I be a surprise entry?Saimaroimaru 20:17, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Rookie Showdown I dropped out because I am playing on a very different power level than everyone else on this wiki. I am facing people with more powerful Dojutsu than the Rinnegan the very source of Dojutsu. On top of that, my most powerful character, at his prime, with his trump card jutsu can't even scratch a "genin." I play in the Narutoverse. Even Sasuke and Naruto have not demonstrated power even remotely close to that on this wiki. I really had hoped this would be a very fanfiction oriented wiki with a focus on story. I am seeing way too much godmodding and power grabbing.Mori Ketsueki 22:47, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Reboot Honestly, a good reboot might be in order. Bed rest everyone's characters and get a fresh start... Though me and my brother both have less powerful characters already. Mori is about on par with Itachi and pretty much stays there even after his Sharingan, and DeadmanNK's Nori Ketsueki is more like Kishi's side characters in terms of power. What people write in their stories is fine. Some people like the characters that have SupraMangeDemonRinneByakuringan. But in terms of a roleplay there needs to be a little more strident rules. Re: OK Limits on what articles you can make simply because of how new you are? I think that's really lame; people shouldn't be restricted in what they can place on articles because of how new they are to the specific wiki. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 01:36, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :A lot of people as in who? Plus, if newbies using godmod stuff is an issue, just make it a rule for your RPs. There is nothing in the list of rules preventing people from making their own RP rules, as long as it does not conflict with the rules stated on the Rules and Regulations page. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 01:46, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Not Angry I'm not angry, just a little disappointed at how off-kilter the power level has gotten here. It just goes to show how one person's screw up can cause a lot of problems for a lot of people. I'm going to decline from the tournament, but only because my jobs are starting to keep me really really busy. Thanks for the offer though. I know you said about it being late for a reboot, but I would still be interested in working towards some sort of rules for trying to reign in the wild power base. It may involve a new continuity of NF, but all the old characters can still exist. Just left to their own tournaments while the newer characters are placed in this new continuity. --Mori Ketsueki 20:33, September 26, 2009 (UTC) hey I need a recommendation. Can you help me out here? The dark ninja 22:45, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Tournament Name Technically speaking I am an admin on here, and as for a tournament name: The Beginning and the End: The Ultimate Tourney. Takeshi RP? Hi! I'm Waterkai, and a bit new on this wiki and on Naruto in general, and so I was wondering: what is this Naruto RP thing everybody talks about. And ca I join? If the answer is to long, ! Kai - Talk 13:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Haha, don't worry. I've read the Guide to Godmodding and the Naruto Fanon Rules and Regulations pages. When I do put up a character as such, I'll be sure not to overpower them ;). Kai - Talk 18:13, September 27, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? What do you mean "daily"? The dark ninja 23:04, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Alright Well. You're right. I'm not a constant regular here. The dark ninja 23:15, September 30, 2009 (UTC) How so I was just trying to get me and my pages/story out there. So ill try to fight you. I can make one. --KamiYomi 22:57, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah What about the tourney? The dark ninja 15:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm on chatango -Dark ninja Hey I'm on chatango -Dark ninja Thanks I'm glad you like my and KamiYomi's story, and our possible involvement in the Fourth Great Ninja War would probably be the first part of Part II in our story. The beginning ran a bit long due since we started our characters without much draw on anything canon or fanon thus far. But, thanks for the complement and we are looking forward to continuing our participation on this wiki. --Kazeyo 01:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh you know... How do you go about selecting a Character of the month? I was just wondering if you have to summit a person to be reviewed. Or how do you go about it? ... i didnt curse at darknesslover, i was defending his page and cursed at Azure Dragoon........Darkness and i are friends.....not ememies, and thank you for the unban--3rd Gen'eikage Shiratori Cullen 15:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) um excuse me Rasengan.....um i was wondering if you could look over a page of mine and tell me if its Godmodding so i can fix it the page is Kekkei copy please and thank you --3rd Gen'eikage Shiratori Cullen 19:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Shiratori Cullen... I only blocked him temporarily. The deadline was two days from today. :/ --れび (talk to Lavi!) 20:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Thanks. I'm glad to have the position, even though now it seems meaningless... Anyway, I don't see a reason for the template you speak of, unless you can explain why we need one of those... --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 14:03, October 10, 2009 (UTC) RE: Canon Characters People have been contradicting canon long before the current events in the manga happened. I don't see how this changes anything. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 17:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Kekkei Copy Ok id like that you would help me create a new kekkei genkai, but this is crazy i mean................ im speechless, doesnt anyone read anymore, my clan has unstable dna....... i mean i made sense to me.--3rd Gen'eikage Shiratori Cullen 23:21, October 18, 2009 (UTC) It did cause Death though, if anyone would read it i explained everything it could and couldnt do.....but hey you guys are in charge so i cant complain.--3rd Gen'eikage Shiratori Cullen 23:35, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Um could you view the Page Path of Sins it was mine before it was deleted for being "God Mod" i really dont think anyone reads anymore--3rd Gen'eikage Shiratori Cullen 00:04, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Uh my Kaminarigan is just the Shyakugan getting redesigned. Not a new Dojutsu, just a redesigned version of my old one--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 03:38, October 14, 2009 (UTC) U sound disappointed Rasen-san.--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 22:44, October 14, 2009 (UTC) yea i did--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 23:02, October 14, 2009 (UTC) New Pages Please Review when possible Hey Rasen could you review my new pages, and tell me if its GodModding?--3rd Gen'eikage Shiratori Cullen 19:19, October 19, 2009 (UTC) *Batsu Fuku *Kalin Kiryu If You read Kalin's bio he has it from the Kisi Clan who was his Adopted mother, she transplanted her right one to him after she saves him and his 2 teammates from attackers on a mission after he loses his right eye to one of them...so he is the last user, but isnt of the Kiryu Clan so its extinct--3rd Gen'eikage Shiratori Cullen 23:02, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I didnt say it could Copy Kekkei Genkailearned my lesson before, i specifically said it is a descendant or Mutation of the Sharingan so and that it has the same level of copy ability, No where did i say it can copy Kekkei...im just saying....and why do i have to make the copy ability limited to temporary? the sharingan can copy jutsu permanently but only jutsu, mine does almost the same thing.........--3rd Gen'eikage Shiratori Cullen 23:23, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Kaijin Cough cough if you look at cough Kaijins page we can clearly see I FIXED that problem cough Kaijin Cough cough if you look at cough Kaijins page we can clearly see I FIXED that problem cough can u? I don't know how and am 2 lazy to at the mo'--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 19:15, October 24, 2009 (UTC) battle? sure which character of mine do yo want to fight?--3rd Gen'eikage S.Cullen 01:49, October 31, 2009 (UTC)